List of video games, VHS tapes, and DVDs owned by the Sevick children
David His PSPN gamer tag is Idon'tgivea(bleep)anyway Xbox Oringal Atari Antholgy Avatar: The Last Airbender Disney/Pixar Cars Chessmaster Counter-Strike Dance Dance Revolution Ultriamax 2 and 4 Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harry Potter: Quiddtich World Cup Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb LEGO Star Wars LEGO Star Wars 2: The Oringal Triology MechAssault Namco Museum Nickelodeon Party Blast Pac Man World 2 and 3 Shadow the Hedgehog Shrek 2 Shrek: Super Party Sonic Heroes Sonic Mega Collection Plus Sonic Riders Star Wars Episode 1: Obi Wan Star Wars: Battlefront Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter Star Wars: Republic Commando Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Star Wars: The Clone Wars Tetris Worlds The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning Thrillville Tomb Raider: Legend Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dawn of Destiny PS2 Guitar Hero: Encore Rocks to the 80s Kingdom Hearts Guitar Hero The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Guitar Hero 2 Kingdom Hearts 2 Guitar Hero 3 Clock Tower 3 Guitar Hero: Smash Hits Guitar Hero:Aerosmith Sonic Unleashed Guitar Hero: World Tour Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Major League Baseball 2K9 Thrillville Sonic Heroes Thrillville: Off the Rails PSP God of War: Chains of Olympus Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Marvel Ultimate Alliance Namco Museum Battle Collection Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City Peter Jackson's King Kong Sonic Rivals Star Wars: Battlefront 2 Thrillville LocoRoco Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Mia Windows Seasame Street games Sonic CD PS2 Final Fantasy X The Simpsons Road Rage The Simpsons Skateboarding Bratz: Forever Diamondz The Simpsons Hit and Run Coraline Sonic Mega Collection Plus Crash Bandicoot: Mind Over Mutant Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights Falling Stars Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses G-Force Soulcalibur II GrimGrimoire Final Fantasy XII MetropolilsMania 2 The Simpsons Road Rage Nicktoons Unite Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 Over the Hedge Burnout 3: Takedown Tales of Legindia Jak 3 The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer Crazy Taxi The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon Enter the Matrix The Sims 2: Pets Wall-E Wii Animal crossing: City Folk Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Ben 10: Protector of Earth Kirby's Return to Dreamland Big Brain Academy: Wii Degree Wii Sports Resort Dance Dance Revolution Hottest Party Link's Crossbow Training Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey We Ski Endless Ocean Resident Evil 4: Wii Edition Ghost Squad Monster Hunter Tri Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games Rayman Raving Rabbids Mario Kart Wii Rock Band Punch-Out!! Rock Band 2 Deca Sports Spider Man 3 EA Sports Active Summer Sports: Paradise Island Mario Party 8 Super Mario Galaxy Wall-E Red Steel Wii Fit Carnival Games Wii Music Active Life: Outdoor Challenge Wii Sports Ivy the Kiwi? Adam Wii New Super Mario Bros. Wii Ford Racing Off Road Wii Fit Plus Kirby's Epic Yarn Just Dance LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures Mario Kart Wii Super Paper Mario Super Smash Bros. Brawl Guitar Hero World Tour Toy Story 3 Xbox 360 Just Kinect Games Conker: Live and Reloaded Halo 4 PSP Eragon Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Shrek the Third Tekken 6 The Sims 2 Toy Story 3 PS3 Batman:Arkham Asylum Batman:Arkham City Blur Dead Rising 2 Fifa Soccer 11 Gran Turmiso 5 Grand Theft Auto IV L.A Norie LEGO Harry Potter:Years 1-4 LEGO Pirates of the Caribean LEGO Star Wars: The Compelete Saga Mafia 2 Pro Evolution Soccer 2013 Red Dead Redemption Red Dead Redemption: Undead nightmare Pack Top Spin 4 Toy Story 3 Uncharted 2 and 3 Uncharted: Drake's Fourtne DS Harvest Moon: Grand Bazzar Mario and Luigi: Inside Bower's Story Mario Kart DS The Simpsons Game Nintendogs: Cihuauhua and Friends Paws and Claws: Pet Vet-Austrailian Adventures Petz Wild Animals:Tigerz The Legend of Zelda: Sprit Tracks Garfield's Nightmare The Legendary Starfy Toy Story 3 Flushed Away PC Wii Play Ben 10 Omiverse Disney's Bolt Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Club Penguin Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Crazy Taxi Mario Super Sluggers Disney's Tarzan Big Beach Sports Farm Frenzy 2 FarmVille Grand Theft Auto: Vice City WarioWare: Smooth Moves Oni Guitar Hero World Tour Spider Man (1999) Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock Disney's Wreck-it Ralph Toy Story 2 and 3 Eugene PC Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince and The Order of Phoenix RollerCoaster Tycoon The Sims 2 RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 The Sims 2: University,H&M Fashion Stuff,Nightlife,Seasons,Bon Voyage,Open for Buisness StarCraft The Sims Myst The Sims: Life Stories,Unleashed,and Superstar Deer Hunter Xbox 360 Banjo-Kazooie: Bolts and Nuts Grand Theft Auto IV Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince and the Order of Phoneix James Bond 007:Quantum of Solace LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 sonic the Hedgehog '06 LEGO Indiana Jones LEGO Indiana Jones 2 LEGO Star Wars 2: The Oringal Triology LEGO Star Wars: The Clone Wars Midnight Club: Los Angeles Test Drive Unlimiteed The Sims 3 Tomb Raider:Anniversary PS3 Conan Cross Edge Demon's Souls Disgaea 3 Dyanasty Warriors 6 Eternal Sonata Fallout 3 Final fantasy Xlll G.I Joe Rise of the Cobra Grand theft Auto lV Green Day: Rock Band Ratchet and Clank: Tools of Desturction and Quest for Booty Transformers: Revenge of the fallen UFC 2009 Worms WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2008 PS2 Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 Grand Theft Auto 3 Twisted Metal: Black Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Scarface: The World is Yours Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Samurai Warriors The Simpsons Game Wii Michael Jackson: The Experience Brunswick Pro Bowling Sonic and the Secret Rings Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 Super Mario All-Stars 25th Anniversary Edition LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 and 5-7 Kirby's Epic Yarn LEGO Indiana Jones Pokemon Battle Revolution Mario Party 8 Donkey Kong Country Returns PSP Crash: Mind Over Mutant Harry Potter series Monster Hunter Freedom 2 DS Harry Potter and Harvest Moon series Pokemon Diamond Zelda series Sasha 3DS Wipeout 2 and 3 Super Mario 3D Land Fire Emblem: Awakening Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater 3D Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask kid Icarus: Uprising Super Street Fighter IV: 3D Edition Xbox 360 Dark Souls NBA 2K11 NCAA Football 12 Pinball FX 2 Pinball Hall of Fame PS3 Tiger Woods PGA Tour 09,10,and 11 White Knight Chronicles Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 PS2 Ape Escape 3 ATV Offroad Fury 1,2 and 3 ATV Quad Power Racing 2 Freekstyle Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life and Save the Homeland Sonic Heroes Tak and the Power of JuJu The Sims Bustin Out Tomb Raider:Angel of Darkness Ty the Tasmainian Tiger 1 and 3 Wii Super Smah Bros. Brawl Zelda: Skyward Sword PSP Crash Tag Team Racing SOCOM: U.S Navy SEALS Tactical Strike Spider Man 3 Spider Man: Web of Shadows Freddie PS2 ATV Offroad Fury 1 and 2 ATV Quad Power Racing 2 Def Jam Vendetta Grand Theft Auto 3 Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Guitar Hero 3 Kinetica Need for Speed Underground 1 and 2 Ratchet and Clank Ratchet and Clank: Uo your Arensal Ratchet:Deadlocked Resdental Evil 4 Test Drive Off Road: Wide Open The Simpsons Hit and Run Xbox Oringal ATV Quad Power Racing 2 Destroy All Humans 1 and 2 Fable Fable: The Lost Chapters Halo 1 and 2 Madden NFL 08 The Simpsons Road Rage The Simpsons Hit and Run Russell Wii Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 1 and 2 Super Smash Bros. Brawl The Simpsons Game Zelda: Twlight Princess Xbox Oringal Fuzion Frenzy Halo 1 and 2 (with Multiplayer Pack) James Bond 007: Nightfire LEGO Star Wars Madagascar Star Wars Episode 1: Obi Wan Star Wars: Starfighter Star Wars: The Clone Wars The Lord of the Rings: the Two Towers and The Third Age Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 Zapper Xbox 360 Backyard Football 2010 Call of Duty: Black Ops and Modern Warfare 3 Dragon Ball Z Kinect Forza Motorsport 3 and 4 Madden NFL 08,09,10,11,and 12 Nascar 09 and 11 NBA 2K12 NCCA Football 12 NHL 10,11,12 and 2K10 Sega Superstars Tennis Sonic and Sega All Stars Racing Sonic Generations Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Sonic Unleashed Spongebob Truth or Square GBA Nartuo: Ninja Council Pokemon FireRed PSP EA Replay Football Manager 2007 Justice League Heroes Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 1 and 2 X-Men Legends PS2 Beyond Good and Evil LEGO Star Wars 1 and 2 Ratchet: Deadlocked Snoopy vs The Red Baron Tekken 4 PS3 Army of Two Battlefield: Bad Company Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Dead Space Need for Speed Carbon Ratchet and Clank: Tools of Desturction Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Vegas 2 Rachel PS2 Baldur's Gate Drakan God of War Metal Gear Solid 2 and 3 Resident Evil: Outbreak File 2 GBA Ballistic: Ecks vs Server BattleBots: Design and Destroy Butt-Ugly Martians: B.K.M Battles Cartoon Network Block Party and Speedway Dexter's Labortory Jimmy Neutron Justice League Chornicles Minroity Report Mission Impossible Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man's Chest and The Curse of the Black Peral Quad Desert Fury Ratatouille Risk/Battleship/Clue SimCity 2000Sm Smuggler's Run Simpsons Road Rage The Sims Bustin Out and The Urbz Tron 2.0 Killer App Lexi PC Calbea's 4x4 Off Road Adventure lll Carmen Sandiego: World Dective Chess 2003 Croc ll Driver LEGO Island and LEGO Racers Monopoly Sonic and Knuckles The Sims The Sims Unleashed,Hot Date,House Party,Makin'Magic,Superstar,Vacation Category:Lists Category:List of Items